Happiness Comes in all Sizes
by Misfit-Kiwi
Summary: TFP: Knock Out feels isolated after the war has ended, being the only ex-Decpeitcon makes it hard for him to live in a Autobot/Neutral society. Though, while visiting his old friend's grave, Breakdown. He meets a new mech whose young mind and tough-less personality intrigues him. Is this a new friend or just going to end in failure?


**Title:** Happiness Come in all Sizes  
 **Chapter:** One **  
Author:** Misfit-Kiwi  
 **Summary:** TFP: Knock Out feels isolated after the war has ended, being the only ex-Decpeitcon makes it hard for him to live in a Autobot/Neutral society. Though, while visiting his old friend's grave, Breakdown. He meets a new mech whose young mind and tough-less personality intrigues him. Is this a new friend or just going to end in failure? **  
A/N:** I started forming this idea after watching the Transformer: Prime movie… Took me this long to actually do anything as I thought this idea would go away because I had plenty of other stories and ideas to work on. But, instead it just kept growing, so I fell victim to the plot and started writing. I just wanted to bring Knock Out comfort after the series finished as I felt it didn't give Knock Out the happy ending everyone else got (Even though Optimus death isn't exactly happy… You know what I mean).

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

 _Why?_

Knock Out would ask himself over and over again, asking for a reason on why he was alone, why he still felt like an outsider even though the war is long over, why his long time friend and lover couldn't be here.

But it didn't matter how many times he would question himself this, no answer was ever coming. So, he came to the place the dead rest, where metal head stones lined the empty land, surround by a beautifully carved gate.

Knock Out would walk through those gates, he would pass the many head stones which layover no body, but the thought was all the count. He would climb the hill to where a lonely chunk of metal that stuck out of the ground; it never held the same amount of beautifulness as the other head stones. It was not carved by gentle, skilled hands.

It was carved by unskilled hands, Knock Out's hands, that put much time and work into the head stone, the red racecar knew that even if it didn't hold that graceful, smooth shape of those made by professionals, Breakdown would still love the simple carved stone that sat over his grave, he was a mech for simple things after all. And for Knock Out, that was enough.

Sighing, he traced a finger down the side of the head stone, smiling sadly before whispering. "No one may visit you, but I'll make sure you are never alone, not even in death. Not like me…" Knock Out gazed at the fond message written on the stone, "A great friend and mighty fighter." Simple, but it spoke true words of the one eyed, blue mech.

Knock Out made sure to take time out of his day every day to visit his friend, he has seen many other graves be visited by friends and family, though Breakdown's stone stood lonely as no one stepped foot near it. Maybe if the Decepticons won the war, others world be more likely to see his friend, but then again, knowing Megaton, nothing like this would even be made for the dead.

Hearing foot steps behind him brought Knock Out out of his thoughts, glancing behind; he caught sight of a nervous blue seeker standing there, a metal carved flower in his hands, the silver colour of the flower was so bright it almost looked white. The young mech behind him smiled gently, swaying on his feet, though he never left from the spot he stood behind the red medic.

Knock Out stood up from his crouched position and moved a step towards the seeker. Knock Out looked up and down the frame in front of him, and from what he saw, he thought the colouring of the seeker was beautiful, a dark blue with bright white lines high lighting his sleek frame. Though if Knock Out wasn't such a perfectionist, he would have missed the slight bump on the mech's abdomen. Knock Out huffed at the sight, of course someone would have gotten to him already, he is practically adorable.

Flicking his optics back up at the silver face, he asked. "And you are?"

The sudden question surprised the seeker, the blue mech noticed that he must have interrupted what could have been a touching moment with a mech and lost one. Smiling sheepishly, the young mech decided to explain his sudden appearance.

"Oh, I'm Blueprint. I'm so sorry for disturbing you, I was only here to place this flower next to the headstone there, but if you want me to leave, I can always come back later… Unless you don't want me to at all."

Knock Out stared at the mech baffled, the last time someone had spoken to him like he was a normal mech was when he was before the Autobot's captured him. Shaking his head of these thoughts, he put on a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? And why ever would you want to put something so… nice on Breaky's headstone here, hmm?"

Blueprint grinned, before pointing to all the other headstones. "Because I put these flowers on all the head stones here! I wanted to give something to those that can't be with us, plus, many have died and I think they deserve something."

The ex-con looked around at the other head stones, and as the seeker said, there was the same silver flower next to every head stone. Knock Out was unsure if he should allow the mech to put the flower there, but then again, no one else has. And to finally have someone give something to his old pal made Knock Out's spark flutter with hidden happiness.

Nodding to Blueprint, the young mech skipped to the head stone, placing the silver flower gently next to it and then stepping back to get a better view. Knock Out smiled inwardly, the flower out shined the head stone, but that didn't bother the medic as to have such a beautiful ornament next to his friends grave was enough for him. He wished that he could give Breakdown something just as nice if not better.

"There, I think it looks great. If you want, I can come back and give him another one. The other graves are getting a little crowed with the flowers surrounding them. But your friend has-"

"Why?"

"Huh?" Blueprint looked at the distant mech, he thought he was a little different as he is the first mech he has seen with red optics. Which indicated that he was a Decepticon, which didn't really frighten him as he has never really actually gotten close to one. He was quiet young when the war started, and of course his family being of high status. He was one of the bots that got to evacuate Cybertron before the war completely got out of hand.

Unfortunate for him, his parents never made it, leaving him alone, though an elder femme took pity on him and decided to raise him herself. His selfishness and noble attitude disappeared over time as his memories of being rich and wealthy fade. Leaving him with only distant memories of his parents and past when he grew up in mansions and went to parties.

Even though he grew up on a ship with other runners from war, doesn't mean he hasn't heard of the Decepticons, it just meant he didn't hear them scary stories told about them as there was never any more then what was last heard before departure of Cybertron.

In saying that, Blueprint didn't really fear Knock out, he really didn't have a reason, as everyone knows, the war is over. He is just one of the survives who don't hate Decepticons, because he has no reason to and he'll stick by that thought until proven otherwise.

A cough brought him out of his thoughts, and he glanced at the handsome mech, his face heated as he saw those red optics still on him. How embarrassing, and he had been standing there completely up in a cloud as he thought away.

"Uh… what was it you asked?" The blue seeker, smiled sheepishly, twiddling his fingers together while leaning slightly towards Knock Out, hopeful that he didn't annoy the mech as he went off into his own world.

"Never mind," Knock Out shook his head dismissively, he couldn't be bothered with the young mech, he wasn't in the mood for making friends after losing his last one. Knock Out turned back around to Breakdown's grave and giving a short, quiet goodbye before heading of down the hill to the decorative cemetery gate.

Blueprint watched the red mech leave, he didn't like how their relationship started out, he wasn't one for leaving things unfinished, so he followed the red mech, all the way out the gate to the open road that led to the only built city, New Iacon. Even as he followed, he got no reaction from the ex-Decepticon, which wasn't exactly good, because Blueprint learnt that the hard way.

"Would you quit following me! I don't have time to deal with kids like you." Knock Out huffed, annoyed at the younger mech's confused stare. "What? Don't you get that I don't want you around?"

"Oh… I thought you would like me as I gave your friend a flower."

Knock Out couldn't believe the naivety of this mech, how could he be so innocent, look at him for Primus sake, he was sparked! Shaking his head with a growl, he glared at the seeker. "Yeah, you gave it to my friend, not me! I'm sure he appreciates it, but that doesn't make you my friend."

Blueprint thought on the red mechs words, before a smile graced his face, "Your right! We need something for this friendship to blossom." The blue mech rubbed his chin in thought, before his optics brighten and a grin took over his face. "How about we go out for lunch?"

Knock Out wanted to yell, was this mech dropped as a sparkling, it was like his frustration and anger at him passed right through. Did the seeker not know what it means when someone doesn't want him around or be his friend. Though, when Knock Out thinks about it, it looks as if the mech has made plenty of friends, some even closer than that with his condition.

Sighing, Knock Out prayed to Primus for patience before glancing back down to the smiling seeker waiting for a response. If this mech wanted to be his friend, then fine by him, but the small fry was going to have to earn it, and if he doesn't achieve what he wants, well it's not his problem. Plus, he was sure Breakdown would want him to make friends. "Fine, we can go to lunch now, I'm off shift… Though, you are buying."

The mech giggled, "Sure, we can go to this place I know, it sells the best energon around." The seeker transformed, hovering above Knock Out, waiting for him to also transform. Once the red mech was in his car form, the jet took off. Though flying not too high and slow enough for the red mech to keep up.

"So…" Knock Out started, wondering how he was going to word his question. "Who is the lucky mech going to be a father?"

"Um… I don't really know who the father is…" Shyness seeping through the response.

Knock Out felt as if he was hit by a train, the mech had got to be kidding him, was this kid that stupid to get sparked up and not remember the father! Knock Out takes it back, he doesn't need friends, especially ones like this mech. Blueprint was a mess, he was naive ,forgetful and completely stupid in his childlike manner, and Knock Out didn't want to be the one to clean it up. Groaning to himself, he said other prey to Primus, hoping that he didn't get dragged into anything that won't end well for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have, Knock Out is making friends. I don't know if I want to leave this as just a one shot, or make it into a story. I did intend for it to be a one shot. But now that I have written it, other plots are starting to form… Oh help me and my over thinking mind :D

Though, if you guys want me to continue, please tell me. I'll keep it as complete until I change my mind, but if you guys want more, then I'll let my mind free and let the plots go running, lol.

Also, Blueprint is mine, if anyone want's to use him you have to ask me, bla, bla, bla... You get the drift :D

Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
